


Unexpected, But Nice Nonetheless

by acruxys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Knotting kinda., Korrus is a violet blood and kaluen is a rusty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Difference, hot secks, idk lol, more like hooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acruxys/pseuds/acruxys
Summary: POV: Korrus Worlei;  You came lookin’ for Bamzip the pandead clown but you’ll settle for his cute partner instead.
Relationships: Original Troll Character/Original Troll Character
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected, But Nice Nonetheless

**Author's Note:**

> My HC trolls have a hook that erects when they’re about to nut and it locks them into their partner’s seedflap. The seedflap is also connected to the sheathe and it’s where the bulge rests inside the troll. The hook was actually my boyfriend’s idea but I thought it was sexy. It’s not like a sharp hook, it’s more the texture of hard silicone.

Your name is KORRUS WORLEI and you came to see your kismesis but the big clown was missing and so you made yourself comfy talking to the clown’s sweet little matesprit. Things had escalated when you asked about his body temperature and he’d crawled in your lap. The two of you ended up kissing, the small troll making soft noises into your mouth as your claws felt up his sides under his shirt. You rubbed and squeezed his grubscars, causing him to lean further into you. It wasn’t long until you could feel his bulge under the cloth of his shorts. It was at that point that you turned and laid him onto the couch, situating yourself between his thighs. You pushed his shirt up, groping his chest and causing him to give a soft sigh. The smaller troll reached up and pulled gently on the waistband of your skintight pants. Your breath stuttered as you lean back to unbutton them and shove them down, freeing your own violet bulge. Kaluen lifted his thighs to shove his own shorts off, tossing them to the side. When he saw your bulge he took in a sharp breath, reaching down his own body with both hands. You watch hungrily as he holds his fat bulge out of the way with one hand and spreads his nook with the other. You think he might be a bit eager. Just a bit. Anyway you decide not to keep him waiting, grabbing your own bulge to orient it in the right direction. He’s so wet that your bulge slides in easily, and he gasps, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. You groan deeply, holding his thighs with a bruising grip as your bulge bottoms out inside him. He’s so fucking hot around you, you can’t help but to grind against him. He whines, lifting his lower back off the couch to press his hips closer. You retract your hips to pull out your bulge before slooowly thrusting back in. Kaluen moans quietly, the hand still around his bulge squeezing lightly as it tangled in his fingers. He’s so warm around you, it’s hard not to just fuck him hard right then and there. But you think it’d be better to let him adjust to your size and temperature before you slam him real good. You make a slow pace of pulling your bulge out and slowly thrusting back in. He keens whenever you push back in, his nook pulsing around you deliciously. Your grip on his thighs tightens as you tug his body towards you. After a bit of slow fucking, you pick up the pace a bit, much to Kaluen’s delight. His noises grow in volume and he writhes beneath you to meet your thrusts. His voice is high and wheezy as he moans and whines. You push his thighs up from behind, leaning further over him to begin a hard and fast pace of thrusting. You groan again as you feel your mating hook erect at the tip of your bulge and you shove in hard. You feel the hook slip past his seedflap and his nook spasms around your bulge. Kaluen presses his hips back against you and moans loudly. He squeezes his bulge and finally climaxes with a gasp and another stuttered moan, spilling onto his hand and his stomach. You growl and grind into him, spilling your own material deep inside him. His hot nook is so tight around you, its pulsing nearly milks the genetic material out of your bulge. Kaluen squeezes his own bulge a couple more times before letting his arms fall to his sides with a deep sigh. You were still spilling genetic material into his gene bladder, your eyes closed as you grinding against and into his nook. The smaller troll also had his eyes closed, the space right above his sheathe on his abdomen becoming distended and your own material leaked around his bulge. You came for a hate fuck but... This was good too, you guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enoyed reading! Critiques and suggestions are always appreciated ☺️


End file.
